


Dillon vs Foxborough

by AndiMackFiction



Category: Jamie Johnson (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackFiction/pseuds/AndiMackFiction
Summary: Dillon wants to come out some day. But if he joins Foxborough, he might never be free...
Kudos: 9





	Dillon vs Foxborough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about professional football, so the Foxborough thing, I have no idea how that would go down, but I think with Foxborough and Hawkstone's opinion on reputation (or Hawkstone's at least), that's how they could react. I dunno.

It was time to meet Foxborough. Dillon was pretty much in Foxborough already, but he just needed to get through this one meeting and then he’d be in. Dillon was nervous. He should be excited, but he couldn’t help being nervous. He had been discussing with Ruby about the possibility about telling the Foxborough handler he was gay, and to ask for advice. Dillon wasn’t sure, but Ruby was convinced it would be good for him.

***

It was nearly the end of the meeting. Ruby had gone with him for support. The handler asked,  
“Everything seems in order. Do you have any other questions, Dillon?” Dillon looked at Ruby, who slowly nodded.  
“Yeah. I’m gay.” No one spoke for a moment. “Will you still offer me a place?” Nothing.  
“Of course, Dillon. There’s nothing wrong with you. The place is still yours if you want it.” Dillon breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Ruby. “You’ll just need to make sure that the public don’t find out, or your teammates.” Dillon looked sad,  
“What?”  
“Have you even thought about this? What would happen if you come out.”  
“Yeah, I mean…”  
“You know there are no openly gay players in the premiere league? Football fans are the worst of the worst, and you think they’d accept you? We’re not asking you this for no reason. We want to protect you. If you were to get big, and if you were to come out, you’d get bullied, harassed. Everyone would know your name and you would be alone.” This time it was Ruby’s turn to speak up,  
“You’re wrong. He’ll never be alone. He’s got me. And all his friends who’ll be there for him no matter what!”  
“So you’ll be there for him when he becomes a broken man? When he won’t be sure who hates him and who cares? If Dillon were to come out, he’d be hated. Are you willing to help him through that?”  
“Of course. Aren’t you?” The handler sighed,  
“You can come out if you want Dillon, but not here. If you come out publicly…” Ruby was staring daggers into the handler’s eyes at this point. “I’m sorry Dillon, but we still want you at Foxborough. It would be a waste of talent otherwise.” Then Dillon stood up.

“Who are you really protecting?” asked Dillon. “Me or Foxborough’s reputation? You’re just like my dad. You couldn’t care less about me, only yourselves.”  
“Is that how you really feel, Dillon? I was told you loved Foxborough, but…” Dillon sighed, and sat back down.  
“I do, but…”  
“Because you’re a good player, Dillon, don’t get me wrong, but you’re not one of a kind. It would be so easy to find a player just like you, and we wouldn’t have to worry about -”  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” The handler looked shocked. It was as if he just realised what he said. Dillon stood up again, and he ran. He just ran.

***

Dillon had run all the way back to Phoenix. He entered Duncan’s office. Now he was here, Dillon didn’t know what to say. Duncan looked annoyed when Dillon entered without knocking, but when he saw Dillon’s sad face, he changed his tune.  
“What’s up, eh Dillon?” Dillon didn’t answer. He couldn’t. This was a stupid idea, ridiculous. It would never work. Duncan said nothing, waiting for Dillon to be ready to answer.  
“I’m gay.”  
“OK. I’m proud of you. But is that the only reason you came here?” Dillon clenched his fist.  
“Foxborough don’t want me to come out publicly.”  
“And you do.”  
“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know yet, but I want that option, you know?”  
“I get it.”  
“And I was wondering, if I was to join the Northport Rovers…”  
“Would you have that option.” Dillon nodded. “Dillon, if you were to join the Rovers, you’d be free to come out whenever you wanted. We wouldn’t stop you. And I… We… We’d support you every step of the way. You know how tough it will be, right?” Dillon nodded. “You’re gonna have a hard time. But if you choose to come out, we’ll make sure that you’re OK. We’ll fight for you, we’ll prove to the fans that you’re the best out there. We’ll make sure everything is fine.” Dillon gave a small smile. “Dillon… Foxborough is your dream club. Are you going to be OK staying here at the Rovers?” Dillon was shocked at this. Jamie told him what Duncan had done, and it looked like Duncan had really turned over a new leaf.  
“I don’t know. I don’t know.”  
“Well, it looks like you’ve got a choice to make. If you need anyone to talk to, my door’s always open.”  
“Thank you.”

***

Dillon didn’t go back home, he went to Ruby’s house instead. The closer he got, the weaker he felt. The adrenaline from today was gone, and he just felt exhausted. He rung the bell, and Ruby picked up. Dillon didn’t have the mental strength to walk, so Ruby helped him inside the house, and when they were inside, he let it all out. He cried. He just cried. He would have to quit Foxborough, the club he had loved for his whole life. Ruby hugged him. Dillon thought that if she wasn’t hugging him, he’d fall to the floor and he wasn’t sure what would happen. They stayed like that for some 10 minutes, until Dillon had no more tears to cry. After that, he rested on the sofa until he was ready to go home.

Ruby offered to walk him home. Dillon accepted.

***

Dillon didn’t even need to knock for his dad to come outside, telling both him and Ruby to come in. He looked angry.

Ruby and Dillon were on the sofa. Dillon had never seen his dad so angry.  
“You. Ran away. From the meeting with Foxborough.” Dillon slumped into the sofa. “Well, luckily for you, they’re giving you another chance.”  
“They won’t let me to come out,” muttered Dillon.  
“And they’re right to!”  
“What if I want to come out?!”  
“This isn’t your choice Dillon! This is your dream! This is what you’ve always wanted!” Then, Graham spoke calmer. “It’s what you’ve always wanted. You’d be giving up your dream.”  
“I know.” Graham looked like he wanted to say something, but just left.  
Ruby just looked at Dillon and said,  
“Dillon…” The two sat on the sofa, just sitting there.

**To be Continued**


End file.
